Locked out
by Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon
Summary: The box. He could hold it in his hands and easily see what treasure lay inside. But then she stood by closing the box right in his face. He had to find out...no matter what. And who is this mysterious girl that haunts his nightmares...? Who was she?
1. The Box

Okay this is my first ever Constantine fic! Please take pity on me! Help is more then welcomed! Please enjoy! Read and Review! I don't own Constantine or any of the characters other then Cameo.

The Box

He could see it. It sat there on the shelf mocking him. He ran towards it quickly but the closer he got to it the farther it seemed to be. Until he had finally reached it.

He grabbed the edges of the of box. It was a lovely box, made of mahogany as symbols were carved into the wood colored gold. Small butterflies and vine like ribbons carved into the box intertwining.

The key to the box lay in the keyhole as he slowly began turning the small key. He opened the box lifting the lid as a bright light flashed blinding him. John crossed his arms across his eyes to block out the powerful light.

John gasped waking up, as sweat dripped down his forehead. Rubbing his hand across his damp forehead he shakily got out of bed and padded out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

The bathtub still lay in ruins but he had learned to ignore it. He liked showers better anyway. Leaning against the sink, he gripped the edges as his knuckles became white. He lifted his head to look at his reflection.

"God I look like shit….", he murmured as he let go of the sink and leaned his back against the tile wall as he slid to the floor. He couldn't even remember how many times in the middle of the night that dream had occurred.

And it always ended the same way. He was lifting the lid of the box then nothing. He would wake up shaking and sweaty murmuring crap.

To say the least he was really fucking annoyed about it. He came to realize that whatever was in that box it must have been important to keep repeating to him every night for over two weeks. He lay his head between his knee's breathing deeply.

What he wouldn't give for a cigarette at that moment. Well it felt like every moment to him but he made himself give up since he was given another chance from dying. He could at least try to remain smoke free.

John heard a knocking at his door as he lifted his head looking suspiciously as he got up. Walking towards the door, he stopped for one moment but then opened the door.

Angela Dobson stood their at his apartment door at 6:30 am in the morning holding a brown paper bag a small smile on her face. "I brought breakfast….."

John didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked towards the table pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "I don't think that's healthy John to be drinking alcohol this early in the morning", smirking dropping the bag on the table and sitting across from him.

"Well if my fucking lungs can be saved from smoking then I am more then positive they can save my liver from alcohol poisoning", he answered back sarcastically.

Angela only rolled her eyes and watched him as he day dreamed into his own world. She wondered what he thought about. Ever since she met John, she found him to be a **real **human being no matter how strange it might sound.

John felt and understood what many other people have. He might have experienced things that most people would never have but that never meant that he wasn't human. And deep down Angela felt sorry for him. It was his gift, and it was his curse.

He could help people and save their souls. But he was also caught in a world where he would be alone and never really have the life that other people had. Angela bet everything that he wanted to be like everyone else.

That he would want to wake up in the morning next to the woman he love, eat breakfast, kiss his children goodbye and go to work. Angela had a bit of trouble seeing John in front of small brick house, with a white picket fence, and a dog named buddy but she bet that if he could have a normal life he would sell his soul for it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?", as she was broken out of her daydreaming from John who was staring at her amusingly. "Nothing really…"

"So John…you have another nightmare?"

He stayed silent. Angela began wondering if she was going to have to coax it out of him to answer her. He stayed silent as he finished his drink.

He looked up from the murky glass to her face. "It all started with this girl……."

Yeah okay, I know this chapter was really short and really crappy but please, please, please tell me what you think. Should I keep writing or just stop?


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2

Dreams

I don't own Constantine or any of the characters for that matter except Cameo.

"A girl?", Angela asked curiously almost spying a small blush coming to his face. No…it couldn't be. He couldn't be blushing or could he?

"Yeah…", he whispered. Silence. Angela rolled her eyes. "Well…?"

John sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, well every night I'm in her bedroom, and the box is on the shelf. I notice her standing there staring at it and I start walking towards it.

She doesn't stop me but as I go to try open the box its either she tries to hold me back then or when I finally lift the lid there's this fucking blinding light that I never see what's inside".

"What does she look like?", as John only shrugged. "Dark red hair, honey colored eyes. She sorta petite I guess", as he shrugged once more.

"Well maybe she has something to do with that box".

"Anything's possible Angela. I don't even fucking know if its important or just a dream…"

John stood up walking towards his bedroom. He pulled on his black trench coat fixing his tie before it slipped off.

"Where are you going?", as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm going for a walk", pulling out a piece of gum instead of a cigarette.

God he wanted one so much right now that he could taste it. "But you didn't eat your-"

But he was already out the door leaving Angela sitting there with the uneaten breakfast. The sun could barely be seen over the horizon but John didn't mind.

He liked it like that. Whenever he would wake up early like this he would just go out and stare at the sun rising.

It was probably one of the few things that got him going through his day. Leaning against the brick wall he closed his eyes remembering. He could feel her.

He could feel her warm skin as she came beneath him crying his name. He could smell her. Milk and rose. He shivered as he gasped deeply. He leaned his head back.

God she had felt so good. Even though it was a dream it had felt so real to him. The moment he had seen her in his dreams he knew that she wasn't an angel or demon. She was pure human.

He couldn't even remember the last time he did it with a human. And it felt so real, and so right with her. He knew it went on all night. He use to think that maybe that was one of the reasons why he grew so angry at having a wake up.

In his dream world there was no nightmares, and he could have her all the time. She never stopped. She gave herself. He remembered the dreaded words that they both whispered to each other….

"I love you…"

John didn't even know the meaning of this word. But this girl and him obviously had some connection to each other to express such intimate feelings. He spit out his gum on the sidewalk and pulled out another stick.

There was only one thing to do. He had to talk to Papa Midnite. Maybe he would know something about this mysterious woman and this box. He could always count on Papa Midnite for answers no matter how hard it may have been to get them.

He would wait until it got dark. Until then he would just get pass the day.

Papa Midnite sat in his special room, across from him sat a girl. She smiled across from him. "Thanks for letting for me stay Papa Midnite. I promise I'll be leaving soon…"

Midnite only nodded a small smirk coming to his face. "It is no trouble Cameo…"

Cameo Dawson sighed deeply. The shit had really hit the fan for her. Getting up from her chair swinging her bag on her shoulder she stepped out and went upstairs to the bedrooms.

Okay well that's chapter 2. Again I repeat take pity on me and if anyone has any suggestions they are more then welcomed!


	3. The truth of things

Chapter 3

Truths

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Read and Review!

_Stigmata is spontaneous manifestation of bloody wounds on a person's hands, feet, forehead and back - similar to the wounds of the crucified Jesus. _

He went back to his apartment only to find Angela gone, and the brown bag a note attached to it telling him to eat it or she would shoot him with her gun.

John smiled as he opened the styrofoam box to find his favorite. Pancakes. He sat down and ate them slowly as he thought about the mysterious woman.

He didn't even what her name was but there was something very important about her he just didn't know what yet.

Cameo sat in her small room in the dark staring at the wall, as blood dripped from her palms and feet. She had gotten so use to it, that she could just ignore the pain.

Then she felt it. The blood slowly began to pour from her forehead as it dripped down her skin staining her clothes.

Sighing she got up, leaving bloody foot prints on the floor as she walked into the white tiled bathroom.

She turned the facets as water began pouring into the tub as she sat on the edge watching. Drops of blood fell from her body staining the water making it look pink.

When the water in the tub had filled entirely she slid into the water her clothes still on as the water became a dark red.

The images continued to come to her, as she whimpered in pain as she felt another nail be driven in her palm.

The pain was always so unbearable that she gave in and screamed her voice echoing off the walls as she fell back into the water.

Softly she began to whimper and murmur words. "Bless me father for I have sinned……"

Tears of blood came from her eyes as she screamed again feeling the pain now enter her foot as blood profusely dripped from her wounds.

She continued to whimper crying to God, asking him why and slowly as always the pain went away and the bleeding had stopped.

She stopped her crying opening her eyes as dry blood created trails across her skin. She slowly slid herself beneath the water and opened her eyes.

All she saw was red as she looked through the water. Raising herself from the water the blood had washed away as she stepped out of the tub.

Looking at her palms she saw the marks had stopped bleeding but slightly stung. She moaned loudly as her body crumbled falling to the floor.

She held herself shaking as more images entered her mind, as she begged to stop. "Please father…I can only take so much. Please stop this….", as she cried to herself.

She has done nothing wrong. Why had he been doing this to her for so many years she wondered? Would this continue until she died?

It had started again. The images in her head were coming faster and faster as she felt lashes hit her back creating streams of blood to pour from her.

Cameo crumbled falling to the floor, as she curled up as the images washed over her. She heard a knocking at her door, as the person entered to find her on the floor surrounded by her blood.

Papa Midnite shook his head, his cigar creating donuts in the air. "Child, you of all do not deserve this…..", as he picked her up in his arms. "But he has chosen you…", as he lifted his eyes towards her bed to find the box laying there in the middle.

She shivered in his arms, as he carried her to the bathroom. Laying her on the floor, he gently took off her shirt leaving her in her bra and pants as he picked her up again laying her in the tub.

He washed away the wounds until they were slightly pink. She lay there unconscious in the tub, red water surrounding her as her skin showed a pale white.

He sighed, picking her up taking her out of the bathroom and laying her on the bed as he covered her with the sheets. "Dream of things forgotten", he whispered as he left the room shutting the door.

_Dream_

_She felt warm, as she curled herself up in the sheets wishing away the images that haunted her mind since she was seven. But then she felt something. Something breathing on her neck._

_She tried to ignore it, but the smell of its breath became so putrid and disgusting that she had to open her eyes to discover large black eyes staring at her. "Hey sweet cheeks!", as she opened her mouth and screamed._

_"What's wrong?", as Lucifer stood over her body. "It's not as if you haven't seen me before!", as Cameo quickly started moving away from him to discover as she looked over her bed that hell lay beneath her._

_The demons all waiting as they looked to the sky waiting for her to fall from the bed. She was trapped. "What do you want from me?"_

_"Oh plenty of things, but mostly just that one little thing that you have in that box of yours", as he walked onto her bed leaving black footprints on the white sheets.  
_

_"You can't have what's in the box Lucifer! You can't! It was given to me, and only me!", she screamed at him as the air began to get warmer and warmer by the minute._

_"Cameo I don't like being said no to. Its just not my thing, you get it? Now you can be nice and give me the box and I can make sure that you'll be taken care of. But trust me Cameo if you don't give me the box I'll make your life a living hell and I mean it…", as he grew serious._

_"Now give me the BOX!", as he screamed. Cameo stood up on the bed also, "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! I WON'T LET YOU!", as Lucifer's eyes grew a blood red._

_He only grinned as he pushed her backwards. She lost her balance and fell from the bed falling through the air as the demon's below became excited and began jumping up and down waiting to catch her._

_Cameo screamed blocking her vision as she hit the crowd of demons._

Cameo sat up screaming terrified as she looked around finding herself back in her bed. She noticed it was dark, as the moon lay ahead in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief but noticed the black footprints on the sheets.

She groaned dropping her head between her knee's. "I hate it when he comes. I need a drink…", as she stood up from bed, changing her clothes putting on a tank top noticing that the slashes that lay across her back had disappeared.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a tattered pair of sneakers, she took her special black silk gloves and put them on to hide the wounds in her hands.

She put a small silver cross that was blessed by the pope across her neck, looked around her room one more time to find nothing out of order and went out the door downstairs to get herself drunk out of her mind.

Well that was my next chapter. Tell me what you think. If anyone knows anything of real importance of Stigmata please tell me it would really help! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. kidnapping

Chapter 4

PepaMynt- Yeah thanks so much! I heard about that too with the nails being driven into the wrist instead but from the stuff that I have read from Stigmata and what I've seen everyone who has received Stigmata has received the wounds in the palms but I'm gonna take your idea on the rope burns anyway! Thanks a lot!

Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Constantine or any of the characters other then Cameo at the moment really!

It was time to hit the club. John had called up Angela telling her to meet him outside of his apartment building in 15 minutes. During that time Chas was asking about the 411 about this new mission.

John only rolled his eyes as Chas continually asked him if he could enter the club. "Oh come on John! You let me come in last time!"

"I fucking did not! You followed right after me since I punched that bouncer out!", as Angela pulled up in her car to find Chas and John in a very **manly **argument.

"Boys come on. We don't have time for this. Let's just go and see Midnite", as they all got in the Taxi, Chas driving them to their destination.

Chas pulled over to the sidewalk as they all got out. They went down the small flight of stairs, finding a bouncer standing their holding a large pair over Gypsy cards. He held one up in John's face, "Swan riding a tricycle", as he quickly pulled Angela in leaving Chas there.

The bouncer held up another card in front of Chas's face. "Umm…", as he stared at this magical card that could get him in. "Ummm….pig in a tutu?", as the bouncer opened the rope letting him in.

Chas stood there in shock. "YES!", as he skipped in like a little girl happily.

"Wait here for me okay?", as Angela nodded to him. Walking in he already found Papa Midnite there smoking his cigar grinning as if waiting for him.

"Well, well, well….John Constantine. I haven't seen you in a while…", as John sat in the chair across from Midnite. "What can you tell me about a girl?"

"It all depends on the girl….", making more smoke donuts in the air. "Plus you know I'm neutral John. Even if I knew anything about this girl I wouldn't tell you anyway…", as John sighed angered at Midnite's answer.

"She's important…", running his hand through his hair letting go a steam of air that he was holding in.

"Aren't they all John?"

"Cut the shit Midnite. I need info about her. About 5'4, dark red hair, honey colored eyes, and carries around a fucked up box that likes to blind people", as he took out another stick of gum, as he chewed away at it angry.

Midnite only shrugged. "I have no clue who this mysterious dream girl of yours is"

John only sighed, grinding his jaw. "I know your lying to me and I'm going to find this girl and find out who the hell she is!", as he jumped out of his seat and disappeared out of the door his black trench coat swaying behind him.

Midnite stared out the door smiling. "Well then it won't be that hard to find her John. But it best be careful with her…", he whispered.

Cameo sat at the bar, listening to the dark and erotic music that played in the air. The air smelled of sweat and alcohol, as Demons and Angels alike bumped and grinded. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit it taking a puff of it.

She ordered a tequila shot, as the bartender gave her the shot. She licked her wrist sprinkling salt on it. Taking the lick, she quickly drank her tequila as the burning sensation hit her throat. Quickly taking the lemon she put it in her mouth sucking on it.

She sat there just staring at the dancers, as they all seemed to become a large group all stuck together. They all moved together in sensual movements, that reminded her of Dirty Dancing. "This is like dirty dancing X rated...", she whispered laughing.

She turned back, as the bartender nodded towards her shot glass. She shook her head as he began filling it up. She turned her head to find some strange teenage boy sitting next to her. _"Wonder how he got in here?"_

She took another puff of her cigarette creating an O in the air. She turned to her tequila, as she poured some salt on her wrist. "So you come here often?", turning towards the teenage boy as he addressed her.

She gave him a strange look. "Not really..", sighing as she was about to take the swig. "I'm Chas. Chas Kramer", but Cameo only nodded at him.

"So you here alone?", as Cameo rolled her eyes turning over to him. "Are you trying to annoy me? How the hell did you even get in here? What are 14? 15?"

"For your information I'm 19!", Chas answered back huffily. "Congrats to you Mr. Kramer", answering back sarcastically.

"So...how old are you?", as Chas ordered a beer but the bartender only shook his head no. Cameo smiled as she watched Chas trying to slip the bartender a 10.

The bartender only shook his head once again. Cameo took her swig of the tequila. "I'm way to old for you.."

"What are you like 70 under all that bowtox?", as Cameo started laughing. "Nope...its not that. Well to tell you the truth you are kinda cute..", as she winked at him.

"But I have to tell you the truth", she whispered gesturing to him to come closer to her. Chas smiled happily bending towards her.

"I use to be a guy", making her voice sound deeper. "But I got some operations...", making a snipping movement with her hand.

When she said that Chas's eyes became wide and terrified as he immediately backed up. "So you still up for hanging out?", as Cameo slid her fingers across his knuckles.

Chas sat up, jumping out of his seat. "Umm..I think my friends calling me..", as he started walking away quickly. Cameo started cracking up turning back towards the bartender. "They always fall for that!"

The bartender smirked back, as she gestured to her empty cup. "Filler up, cause mama's thirsty".

Chas ran as fast as he could bumping into bodies trying to find John. He found John and Angela talking to each other quietly looking around the crowded room.

"You'll never guess what I found!", as Angela and John looked up from talking to him. "There was this really really really sexy woman at the bar. And I was talking to her, and I mean she was hot. And guess what? She was a man!"

"Well she use to be a man but now she's a woman. I mean instead of sitting on top of a toilet seat she use to stand in front of one!", as he started hyperventilating.

John cringed at the thought, as Angela started laughing really hard. "Wow Chaz..I'm surprised you fell for that"

Chas looked towards Angela curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well most woman when they don't want to talk to a man they lie to them. Its the easiest way to get rid of them and you obviously fell for it!", as she started laughing at him.

"Great...", as he fell in the chair right next to John. "Man, I should just have jackass written across my forehead", as Constantine patted him on the back.

Lifting his head quickly a thought came to his head. "Maybe I can find her again and play along!", but Angela only shook her head. "Nope. Knowing her, she probably left already or left the bar for that matter".

"Was she human Chas?", as Chas absent mindly shook his head. "Yeah...her hair was so pretty. All dark and red like. It almost looked like blood. She looked like one of those dominatrix's", as he began to daydream.

"I don't even want to know about you day dreams ChasWait? Did you say red hair!", as she looked towards Constantine, but he was already missing.

Constantine rushed through the bodies running towards the direction of the bar. He got through the throng of all the bodies and found her. She sat there playing with a squished lemon speaking to the bartender every once in a while.

Constantine decided to act cool. Steadily he walked towards the bar sitting down next to her. "Whiskey", as the bartender pulled out a glass and started pouring.

Cameo couldn't help but notice. Looking towards her side she noticed a very attractive character. His hair was dark almost like chocolate and a bit spiky in some places. His skin color was pretty pale, but his cheeks held a pale pink in them. His eyes were black.

She continued to stare at them. She couldn't see anything in them. It was almost like a black hole. No emotion, no feeling, no warmth. She couldn't help but be aroused by that. _"Oh yeah Cameo, you know you want to tap that..."_

He wore a plain white button up shirt, a black loose tie around his neck. He also wore a black long trench coat and a pair of black pants. She found it to be a bit unusual to be dressed like that in a club especially a club like this, but she shrugged it off.

He knew she was staring and he couldn't help but smirk in her direction. Immediately discovering that she was caught she turned back to her squished lemon blushing a dark red. "See something you like?", his voice so deep and warm she felt herself shiver slightly.

She turned to face him. "I'll tell you when I see something",turning back to her drink trying to ignore him. But she could feel his gaze on her. Burning into the side of her face. "Is there something you want?"

"What's your name?", as he drank his whiskey. "Why should I tell you?", wanting to chuck her lemon at him. Constantine shrugged. "Just curious..."

Cameo sighed licking her lips as she played with a bendable straw. "Cameo..", as he looked up. "What?"

"You heard me dip shit my names Cameo", answering back as she glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Constantine. John Constantine", as he finished his drink ordering immediately another one.

John gestured to her drink. "You want another one?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Constantine?", smiling in his direction.

"I might...", he whispered back seriousness in his eyes.

Cameo stared back at him taking him in.

"Then fill me up...", as John gestured to the bartender to give her another shot.

After a few more shots and some interesting conversations Cameo began to feel very drunk. "You knowww...I think that's enough for me", as she stood up slowly feeling a wave of dizziness come over her.

"Are you sure?", as Constantine not even twitching. Obviously from drinking alcohol so often it had no affect whatsoever on him.

"I think so..", grabbing John's arm from falling over. "You want me to take you back to your place?", as Cameo only nodded.

John smirked. He got her. Shaking his head amusingly he picked her up like a potato sack over his shoulder walking towards the entrance of the club. Walking up the stairs, he walked pass the body guard.

The bouncer immediately grabbed John by the shoulder. "Put the girl down", his voice threatening. John turned around as Cameo only giggled burping. "Ummm..how bout fuck no?", as John turned back leaving.

Once again the bouncer grabbed John by the shoulder telling him again. Turning around quickly John punched the bouncer in the face, as the body guard collapsed to the floor.

Cameo laughed, "Whoops! Man down!"

"Mr. Constantine I was just wondering,...Um..where are we going?", as he walked up the stairs into the warm night air.

"I'm taking you back to my place", he murmured as he found Angela and Chas standing by the Taxi waiting for him. Chas's eyes widened as Angela looked dumbstruck.

"Wow...instead of picking up demons and destroying them, now he's picking up hot chicks at bars", as he opened the car door for Constantine as he gently put Cameo in the car.

"Shut up Chas", he murmured sitting down next to Cameo who curled up against him immediately.

"I thought you were going to take me back to my place..."she mumbled against his shoulder already starting to fall asleep.

"I thought it was better if I took care of you first", as she slowly nodded passing out against his arm.

"Oh John...when she wakes up she's gonna kick your ass", Angela who sat in the front continued to stare at the Cameo who was asleep against him.

"Well when that happens I'll be ready for it", as Chas drove them back to Constantine's apartment where John was hoping with this woman he would finally get the answers that he wanted.

"But I need the box….", Cameo whispered as darkness fell before her.

Well I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! Enjoy! Review please!


	5. Attacking Constantine

Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews! Please read and review!

She could feel it. The pounding sensation attacking her head, as she sleepily opened her eyes to find herself in bed. _"God I hate hangovers.."_

She sighed snuggling back in the covers when she stopped and opened her eyes wide. She wasn't in her room, and as she took a whiff of the pillow. It had a masculine smell of sweat, sandalwood and something else she couldn't think of.

Sitting up she looked around the room. It was pretty much plain, as she turned her head to the right to see a man sitting at a table drinking a shot of whiskey.

She looked down, and noticed that she had all her clothes on. She grabbed her chest in a sigh of relief. Okay so she wasn't raped but who was the fucker sitting there at the table at like 7am in the morning drinking alcohol.

Quietly she took off one of her tattered sneaker's deciding she would knock him out and run for it. She mentally slapped herself.

From the looks of it this guy was pretty strong. Like whacking him with a shoe was gonna save her. He would probably more likely laugh at her then cringe.

Looking over to the small table next to the bed she found a heavy looking bible. Well that was out of the picture. God would never forgive her for attacking a man with a bible but it probably would help her out.

Then she noticed a lamp. She grinned. The lamp would get her butt out of this. She grabbed it and picked it up gently and started to walk out of the room.

She could feel her heart beating a million miles per second as she walked closer and closer to the mysterious figure.

John sat there drinking his whisky as he sat there most of the night drinking away. He would also look towards the bed to find the woman that he slept with thousands of times in his dream's laying there.

God she looked so good on his bed he would think to himself most of the night. So this was what she looked like in reality.

He couldn't help but smile amused at her antics yesterday from being drunk when he took her home.

He heard a small creaking noise behind him as he turned around. Before he knew it, he felt the lamp slam into his face as he crumbled to the floor groaning and cursing as he opened one eye to find the mysterious girl screaming as she started to run for it.

He couldn't let her escape but he felt his head swimming as he got up and started going after her as he felt blood dripping down his forehead.

She was at the door trying to open it but it wasn't budging. Before she knew it she was tackled to the ground by the mysterious and sexy man. _"NO! Bad thoughts Cameo! Get this psycho off of you! NOW! But she could hear her darker side talking. "No take me! Take me now you sexy animal!"_

But no luck, her better side won. She tried to shove him off of her as they wrestled on the floor. "Get off me you fucktart! Get off me now!", as she tried to kick him where the sun don't shine but he managed to escape her foot.

"Listen, will you shut up! I don't want to hurt you!", as she continued to struggle. "I will scream rape! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!", as John rolled his eyes.

"Please this is pretty much the all the neighbors here. I mean this is fucking LA!", as she glared at him. "That's not funny!", as she tried to knee him again.

Since that wasn't working cause he was able to twist her legs around so she couldn't move them she did the next best thing. Getting her hand out of his grip she slapped him. She slapped him hard.

John glared murder at her as he shoved her back on the floor. "You are one crazy bitch..", he murmured as she glared back.

"Well you're a shit head but you can't help it. ITS IN YOUR NATURE!", she screamed in his ears as he shut his eyes trying hard to block her out and not strangle her.

"Listen. I do not want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Okay?", as she stopped her struggling and looked at his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth but to make a precaution. "Okay…but if you try anything I have pepper spray in my bag with your name on it", she whispered as John smirked at her once again amused.

He sat up still holding her down as he felt a bout of dizziness go through him. God he hated that lamp now, as he wiped away the blood from his forehead.

He knew it was a small scratch so there wasn't much to worry about. Taking her hand he helped her up, as she took her hand from his glaring at him.

Turning around to pour himself another drink she stuck her tongue out at him, as he stuck his finger at her not even having to turn around to know she was doing shit behind his back.

Cameo's eyes widened as glared at his hand giving him both fingers as revenge. All John did was just shake his head amusingly.

Cameo walked behind him as he sat down trying not to step all over the ceramic pieces of his broken lamp.

"You have to buy me a new lamp", as Cameo rolled her eyes. "You deserved it! You kidnapped me!"

"So? You point being? You still broke my lamp. That just can't be forgiven", as Cameo rolled her eyes. "Now your just being stupid…", as she slapped his shoulder sitting next to him.

"So what do you want from me Mr…?"

"You don't remember my name?"

"Well if you happen to forget I was pretty smashed last night and I kinda forgot", her voice becoming sarcastic again.

"John Constantine", as he offered her a small glass of whiskey. Cameo's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Your John Constantine?", as he nodded his head swallowing the drink.

"Oh shit…", she murmured looking at him.

Well that was the next chapter! Hope you guys liked the smashing of the lamp part! Please review! Any suggestions are more then welcomed! Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Keys

Chapter 6

Keys

Okay well here is chapter 6. Please read and review! I do not own Constantine or any of the character except Cameo so far.

She sat across from him at the small brown table as he poured himself another drink. Taking the shot and swallowing it he looked to find Cameo staring at him. "Why are you scared about who I am?"

She only stayed silent looking around the room trying to ignore him as best as she could. "Why are you scared of me?"

She felt his burning gaze staring into her. It was unnerving. _"Just give up Cameo…"_ as she looked up from her sweaty palms.

"I've heard stories of you Mr. Constantine. I have been told that you're an Exorcist, a demon hunter, a murderer and if I'm not mistaken a holy man also. Quite curious about that one but yes. Your well known in the religious world…"

Silence stayed between them as they continued to look at each other. "Tell me Mr. Constantine, what do you want from me? How did you even find me? Did you get some feeling?", as her voice came out in a husky whisper.

Hearing her his pants seemed to tighten immediately. "Yes…it was a very **big** feeling I got". Cameo only nodded her head staring at him curiously.

"So you just got this feeling and decided to kidnap me? Oh yeah that's a really good reason", murmuring sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Constantine also rolled his eyes at her dry sarcasm. "Its not like that. Its just some things that I see when I dream…", breaking his eye contact with her.

"What have you seen Mr. Constantine?", as she moved in slightly closer across the table. He decided to change the subject. "What's in the box Cameo?"

Cameo drew her self back blowing out a wisp of air, her eyes widening. _He knew of the box. This was not good, not good at all._

"What box Mr. Constantine?". Playing stupid was the best next thing to get out of this predicament. _"I'm never drinking in Papa Midnite's bar ever again. I get too drunk too quickly…."_

John leaned back against the chair staring at her. He stayed silent. _"He's trying to break me. If he thinks he can he is so fucking wrong!"_

"What box Mr. Constantine?", she asked again.

"The one you have in your room".

"What's it look like?", as she grew nervous in the pit of her stomach. Why was he so interested?

"A mahogany made box, with different markings, and images around it. Vine's and flowers painted gold. Pretty valuable if you ask me. From the looks of it, it could cost in the millions for such a box…", he whispered his eyes growing dark.

"Never seen it", trying to stay calm, keeping her exterior cool. John slowly stood up leaning himself on the table on his palms as he bent over towards her face, his face just mere inches from hers.

"I think your lying, and I don't like liars"

"What are you going to do? Spank me till I tell?", as silence came between them. "Don't even answer that!", she raised her finger in a warning.

John grinned at her, as he walked around the table coming behind her. He pulled some hair that blocked her ear, as he moved the wisp of hair over her shoulder.

He kneeled behind her as he softly whispered in her ears causing tremors of delight to enter her body. "I know you have the box. I know it holds something that's really, really valuable and I want to know. And I know you know the fucking answers to my questions!'", as he yelled in her ears his voice becoming harsh.

Cameo shut her eyes flinching at his voice. "There is nothing to tell Mr. Constantine. I have nothing to tell you, so I guess I can just leave then", but before she could even raise herself from her chair he swung her chair to stand in front of him, as she sat before him. Once again he kneeled before her and grabbed her knee's roughly. "You are going to tell me!"

"NO!", as she started punching him, but he held her down. He was just too strong, as he took her punches which became weaker and weaker by the minute.

By the time she was finished, she ended up crying against his shoulder as he kneeled there awkwardly as she fell from the chair into his arms holding him tightly.

"Its bad……it's really bad", she whispered as he gently ran his hand up and down her back. He didn't even know how long they stayed in the embrace.

Finally after she calmed down, she fell backwards falling on her butt as she stared at his through her red puffy eyes.

"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!", she said trying to sound like Jack Nicholson. John only shook his head at her sense of humor and sat down in front of her.

She sighed, as she grabbed a strand of her hair and started fingering it twirling it between her fingers. "It all started when I was seven years old. I use to live way out in the country. Pretty much Amish country", she murmured sarcastically.

John only nodded his head to continue. "Have you ever heard of the Stigmata Mr. Constantine?"

John stayed silent staring at her, as she slowly began pulling her glove off of her hand. He couldn't help but cringe slightly as she held her palm towards him.

He could almost see his way through her palms, as rope burns adorned her wrist. "I've had these since I was seven years old. My parents were very religious, and they cursed me believing that I was a shadow of the devil. That the lord was testing me, to see that if I was good that he would allow me to enter heaven. They believed that was why I kept receiving the images of his death. They decided that maybe it could be treated, so I was sent to a hospital where I spent most of my days being tested. Nothing was what so ever wrong with me, and all of the prescriptions and medicine didn't help either. They started thinking that maybe I was somehow inflicting pain on myself. So thinking me to be loony, I was sent to a mental institution when I was nine years old.

John felt pity for her. He was only 15 when he was sent in but to be only nine years old especially for someone who didn't understand why was just sad.

Cameo noticed a spark of pity in his eyes, as she waved him off smiling. "Don't worry about me. I mean the place really sucked and there were a lot of bad memories but now I'm free and that's all that matter".

"Well what happened afterwards?"

"Well…I found out that a month later my mother hung herself in the basement a bible laid below her feet. Dad had gone so psychotic with me being in the institution and with my mother killing herself he became a really bad alcoholic. He died from alcohol poisoning".

They stared at each other for a few minutes just studying each other. Cameo sighed and continued. "Since I was the so called "devil child" the rest of my family wanted nothing to do with me. So the institute kept me there until I would become healthy and when I could live on my own".

"When I turned eighteen it all stopped. The wounds in my hands disapeered, and the scars along my back and wrist disappeared also. It was like nothing had every happened really, so they let me go".

"And it came back?", as Cameo shook her head. "Trust me John I waited for it…"

Silence came between them. She had such a rough life also just like him. Her own family shunned her away for the things that came to her through Stigmata. She had done nothing wrong as a child and yet this is what God had done to her.

He shook his head angrily, smirking not surprised by God's actions. But then he stopped, _"Wait,….she never told me what was in the box"._

"Cameo…what's in the box?"

She looked up from her lap. Damn. She had hoped that he would have forgotten being too caught up in her story.

"You know the story of St. Peter don't you Constantine?"

"Vaguely I guess"

"Remember when Jesus had came to Peter after the crucifiction, giving Peter one of the greatest gifts ever?"

John grew silent as he fell to his own world wondering. _"What had Jesus given to Peter?"_

"One of the most important symbols of our Catholic faith. That is why Jesus had called Peter his rock. The rock that he would build his church on…", as John looked up, shock and disbelief in his eyes.

Cameo nodded. "In the box that I own I hold the most important instruments of heaven. The keys to the gates of heaven…"

Well that's the next chapter! You got to learn a little about Cameo and you finally have found out what was in the box! Please review!


	7. Stars

Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you like my story so far. I really appreciate it! I don't own Constantine or any of the characters other then Cameo. Please read and review!

"So that's what you've been hiding away in that box of yours", as she slowly nodded hiding her face from his sight.

Well John wouldn't lie. He was in disbelief. The Keys of Heaven. Who would have thought?

"How did you come to possess these keys?"

Cameo only shrugged. "I just got them. Had a freaky ass dream, and I was told that I have to return the keys to the Vatican", as she once again shrugged her shoulders as if it was an everyday thing.

"Why do they have to be returned?"

"Haven't you noticed John?"

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed more angels here in LA then usual?"

"The gates of heaven have been locked. No angels can get in and no angels can get out. Even more of a problem is that the souls of the dead are trapped in purgatory because they cannot enter. They aren't suppose to be in purgatory and the sooner the keys are returned to the Vatican the sooner the gates will open".

"So what this means you have to rush to get there? Why do the keys need to be in the church as soon as possible? Can't God do anything about it? I mean it is **his **gate", he murmured sarcastically.

"God has no control over the gates anymore. The moment the keys were given to St. Peter they belonged to St. Peter. With the gates involved God has no power over them…", as she twiddled her fingers.

"There's something else isn't there?", as she looked up from her hands.

"What else is there Cameo?"

Cameo sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Lucifer also wants the keys…"

"Why? What sort of power could he obtain with them?"

"If he has the keys he can control the gates and that would also mean that demons of the underworld could enter heaven. It would create complete chaos…"

As she spoke these words Constantine stood up suddenly looking fearful. "The box isn't with you is it?", as she shook her head confusingly.

"Shit!", as he started pulling on his trench coat, but was stopped as he felt a warm hand grab his. "Don't worry, he can't touch them", as his movements stopped to look at her.

"I would have to willingly give him the keys for him to have it. If he touches them it cause's him immense pain. There's nothing he can do", as John slowly calmed down, as he started to pull his jacket off.

Sighing, John crumpled to the floor in distress. Great…another excellent adventure for John Constantine. More evil, and probably much more blood shed. Wow, he almost wet himself from the excitement.

"How did you die?"

John looked up, as she looked at him curiously almost feeling guilty at asking such a personal question.

"How did you know I died?"

"There's just this thing about you I guess…", as John only smirked.

"So you can feel me?", as Cameo blushed slightly glaring at him.

"No it was a gut feeling asshole", as John grinned back at her.

"Come on…", as John grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"Where are we going?", as he only pulled her out the door locking it on his way out. He lead her up the stairs up to the next floor. Going through another door they reached another pair of stairs.

As he opened the door, a rush of warm night air enveloped him. Cameo walked up behind him as they had made it to the roof of the building.

Pulling her hand to follow him, he led her over till they stood in the middle of the roof. Pulling her down they both laid down side by side as they watched the stars.

Silence came between them, as they stared at the stars. "I was fifteen."

Cameo turned her head to look at his. He was deep in thought as he continued to stare at the stars as if to memorize them.

"The things I saw haunted me. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I tried to commit suicide. I was dead for 2 minutes, and during that time I was in hell", as he sighed closing his eyes.

"Ever since then lets just say Lucifer has kept a front row seat for the me on the trolley to hell", he remarked sarcastically.

Cameo turned over on her side and looked at him. "I see him all the time", as John turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He comes to visit me wanting and begging me for the box. He visits me in my nightmares…"

"He says if I give him the keys he can make my stigmata stop, but as you can see I still refuse".

"I would have thought that you would want this fucking shit to stop happening to you? Don't you want it to stop?"

Cameo shrugged. "Well yeah, but its my burden that God gave me. He has faith in me, and I trust him".

John only snorted. "He gave this to you and yet you don't hate him? You should hate him with everything. I mean look what he has caused to happen to you! He has done nothing for you Cameo. Nothing…", he answered back snarling as he looked at the sky.

"That's the difference between you and me John. I have faith in him, and everything he is. If I am to die, then I will die. He chose me, because he believes I am strong enough".

"Not gonna lie. I hate it a lot. The pain is unbearable and being in a mental institution didn't help matters either but fuck it then", stretching herself out on the ground as she saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

They lay in silence as they just stared at the vast maze of stars that fluttered across the sky.

"I won't let you die"

"I know John…"

"When are you going to leave?"

"I don't know. Kinda scared with Lucifer's nasty ass minions watching my every move. They will do anything to make sure I don't leave LA, with the box".

John lifted himself up on his elbows as he turned to Cameo. "Then just stay here with me. Just get the box and stay here. I'll get you to the Vatican…", as Cameo looked up at him her eyes widened with disbelief.

"You have to be shitting me…", as she stood up standing over him. "Listen John you've been really nice and everything but your already way in over your head by just knowing me. I've caused you too many problems already. So just forget about it", as she started walking away towards the door.

"Wait Cameo stop! Just stop! Okay?", as she stopped but kept her back to him. John sighed. "Every night when I go to bed, and I fall asleep. You wanna know what I see? I see you! I have no fucking clue who the hell you are and why I see you but I do! And what's even worst is that I see you so fucking much that I love it! You don't let me have nightmares anymore! You watch over me!"

Cameo's body grew stiff at John's confession. Turning around she looked at him. "How long have you known me John?"

"Weeks", he confessed.

"You have known me for weeks yet I've only known you for a day. How is that possible?"

"Well…weird shit can happen in the dream world", as Cameo began rubbing the bridge between her eyes. She was exhausted. Her head was aching, she attacked a man, and the box was still in her blood covered apartment. Life just sucked right then and there.

"I have to go…", she mumbled quickly walking across the roof. "Wait Cameo! Come on Cameo! What else do you know!", as she started running quickly through the door and down the flight of stairs. Before John could reach her she was gone. Out of sight.

Walking down a small flight of stairs the bouncer held up another large card. "Spider tap dancing", as she walked past the bouncer walking into the mysterious night club. Walking pass a few angels they seemed to laugh as they blew across a glass of water causing the it to become dark red. Wine.

_"Still a cool party trick for everybody. Jesus would be so proud right now",_ walking pass everyone, up another flight of stairs to her bedroom. Taking out her keys and opening her door she walked inside to find Balthazar sitting on her bed smiling viciously at the box that lay beside him.

Okie dokie! Well there's chapter 7! Hope you guys liked! Please review!


End file.
